Mario Survivor!
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: Mario and his friends began their adventure through survival with the wacky host they try to tolerate. Full of... well attempted randomness. Please R&R!
1. Beginning of Island Randomness

"Welocme…to Mario Survivor! Here, 20 Mario Characters will be fighting for a million dollars and PIE! YAY! PIE! " says a young Toad woman. "My name is Missy Toad, and I'll be the hostess. Now let's begin the teams. The players on the blue team."

Hero, Mario says "Let's hope I can win PIE! Or pasta…. If someone can eat the pie and make up another prize."

Hero, Luigi says "Yay! Pie! Let's hope I can succeed."

The narrator thinks…O-O.

Fat, Wario says "Meanie. Well, losers. I'll be winning the pie. I wonder what flavor…"

Princess Peach says "It's mine

Princess Daisy "Let's survive to the finish."

Toad, Toadette and Toadsworth say nothing. Neither does Mona or Waluigi.

"Okay" Missy said. "Now for the Red Team… no comments or I'll send some evil robots on you."

Bowser, Blooper, Hammer Bro, Yoshi, Birdo, Shy Guy, Boo, DK, Diddy and Bowser Jr. look scared.

Day 1: Blue Tribe.

"So, who should be the leader?" Peach said. They have already began to decide who's the leader before going to camp.

"Super Mario can do it!" Mario said.

"No, Luigi can do it!"

Peach then decided "Let's vote. The eight of us. You can only vote once. Who wants Mario to be leader?"

Toad, Peach, and Waluigi raise their hands.

"And now Luigi…"

Daisy, Wario, Mona, Toadsworth, Toadette raise their hands.

"Luigi will be the leader." Peach said, "Till he is eliminated. Then Mario can be leader."

Luigi cheers as Mario sighs and head to camp.

Day 1: Red Tribe

"Who is the leader?"

Everyone then decides for Yoshi to be leader, with Bowser to be the next one. They head to camp.

_Meanwhile, at the Blue Tribe_

The camp is in the wide, open space. Luigi makes Peach his supervisor. Peach then gives out orders to the rest of the team. "Mona and Daisy, you make a cache for the food we packed. Mario and Toad, you go find some water and maybe big a fish or two for supper and some berries. We will need the extra food later. I'll cook and Toadette can set any minor things we brought to be busy. Waluigi, you set up a fire and make a roof to protect us from the rain."

_Red Tribe_

Yoshi and his supervisor Boo decide where to put the cache and other stuff. Birdo starts laying eggs while Shy Guy and Junior caught fish and collected berries and nuts. Bowser began to slam to the ground making holes, some bigger than other. Then he used giant leaves. Those were beds. They could be easily climbed. DK began to make small tables for everyone to eat on. Soon a fire was going, thanks to Blooper and Hammer Bro's Team Work. Diddy began to grab buckets of water for important uses.

The Blue Tribe is now eating their fish stew Peach made.

Luigi said, "Hmm. Peach, best stew ever to hit the taste buds!" he said, wiping his mouth. Mario and Wario nodded.

"Why thank you. Let's all relax and watch the Mini-TV or read a book."

Red Tribe were eating some red peppers and sausage and eggs.

"Okay. Not a good meal, but still dainty." Junior said.

Match 1: The Dance Contest

Dance anyway you want! 1 or pair. Selected randomly from own team. Two teams from each.

First up: Luigi and Daisy.

As Luigi and Daisy do the tango. (oh my. LxD fans…) they finish, all flushed. Then, Junior suddenly shoots Luigi in the leg, adding a weird twist to it.

Score: 9.6

(Skip because of technical difficulties…)

Missy says "The final scores 18.13 for Blue Team and 14.47 for the Red Team."

(We skip elimination. Birdo is out and won nothing but poop. Missy quits and I turn into a Toad and take control of the game.)

Me: And a surprise guest will coming now…

Will Luigi be severely damaged? Will Birdo get revenge? Who will the surprise guest and third co-host? It's… my neighbor and friend Israel! He's a yellow capped Toad wearing red. And my sister, Veronica is my second co-host. She is a pink capped Toad.

See you next time! On…Mario Survivor!

(Backstage with the Hosts)

Me: So who are you going to shoot with your gun, Israel?

Israel: Princess Peach.

Peach: You're so mean!

Me: I'm going to shoot Wario! Because…he's fat! Peach, I'll give you a shield to you, for in case of wild animals (and Israel).

Veronica: I'm going to shoot Bowser!

The hosts decide and try to talk to their favorite characters when the episode is over:

I talk to Luigi and Peach.

Veronica will talk to Toadette and Daisy.

Israel will talk to Yoshi and Waluigi.

I will be writing bios of these characters including me, the main host and current writer of Mario survivor. and please read and review this story. Please suggest what kinds of things you liked and suggest us to do more things.

Israel says "Fans, you are the best people. And I…"

I, out of place, smacks someone (Israel).

I say "This will be the best Survivor story ever!"

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Tell us what kind of contests, activities and who should win. Chapter 2 is coming soon!

Israel made a question for you people, "All my fans, you can eat some lobster!"

I smack him again. "We get the point about lobsters. They are GROSS! And…smelly."

Israel and I engage in a duel while Veronica watches. It has rifles, and other good weapons, including a wild pig and a bazooka! Who will win? Find out in the next chapter!

Bye, folks! This is Team Johanni and her group. Please comment. And please respect this.

This story is sponsored by Goomba Boots. Squishy, soft, energetic boots great for doing errands, chores, homework and other stuff that in a flash, you can do things you are too lazy. Warning: May cause brain tumors, hallucinations, kidney failure, giving birth, mood swings, high fever, feeling suicidal, depression, hiccups, loss of appetite, comas, turning beautiful, blindness, seizures, constipation and death. So buy your Goomba Shoes today!!!! This advertisment is approved of the JVI Story Co. (which is us!)


	2. Luigi Meets His Fangirls

Johanni (Me in Toad Form) appears

Johanni (Me in Toad Form) appears. "Hi everyone! Sorry, you missed my fight between Israel in Chap. 1. I unfortunately killed…er I mean…got him fired…along with my sis…so I'm alone. So Peach…you're safe."

"Yay!" Peach says.

"So let's go.

We'll cut to Luigi…who is lost in a forest thanks to a scent of cookies…barefoot with small scratches all over his feet…

"Why did I have to follow the scent of cookies instead of leaving my team?" Luigi moaned. "What's worse?"

He sees his fangirls, that's what.

"Oh, great…" Luigi said, running away from the group of fangirls.

Running through the forest, he loses the fangirls and manages to get back to group, who were unaware he was gone.

" I'll make sure to thank my fangirls later…" Luigi said.

Blue Tribe, Day 2

"Well, Blue Tribe. How was your second day?" I say to them when they arrive at their camp.

"Pretty good…" Peach said. "I took photos and we managed to see you drag Is…" She looks at me, who is furious. "Sorry."

"I found a box of cola!" Mario said proudly.

"I met my fangirls." Luigi said. _If only he knew that I was one of them…_I said under my breath.

"I found a key…" Daisy said, a bit miffed that she found it.

"Mona broke up with me for Waluigi…." Wario moaned.

"So I carried her over here after he knocked her out." Waluigi said.

Toad, Toadette and Toadsworth say "We didn't do anything. We were so bored…."

"Um okay…" I say to myself. _Why did I have to volunteer to this job?_

"Okay, our challenge will be in half an hour."

Red Tribe: Day 2

"So, is everyone okay?" I talk to Bowser Jr.

"All right. Bowser got mad and through Yoshi in a trench." Diddy Kong said. "Wanna know why?"

"Bowser figured out that Birdo was cheating on him?" I say, upset.

"Yep." Bowser said.

"Aww, now I have to get Yoshi's body and give him a 1-Up Mushroom." I moan. _I'm regretting doing this stupid job…_

Challenge 2: Volley Ball

Rules: As any normal volleyball game.

"Hey, you're the host!" Mario says. "You're supposed to tell us the rules, specifically!"

"I'm lazy, you dummy!" I say as I hit Mario with a volleyball.

Peach starts with the ball. She spikes to Bowser. Bowser spikes the ball hard. It hits Luigi in the stomach and his fingers during an attempt to spike the ball.

"Point for Bowser!"

Diddy spikes the ball. It goes to Daisy who passes it to Luigi to cheer him up. Luigi spikes the ball at Bowser harder than anyone could. It hits Bowser in the head.

"Yeah! In your face Bow…"

Bowser Jr. uses a gun and fires Luigi in the arm. "NOOO!" Luigi begins crying as his fangirls heal him and comfort him.

"Bowser Jr., stop it!" I shout loud at him and confiscate his gun. I shoot Bowser Jr. and Bowser.

"Yep, I'm keeping the gun! It'll be used whenever any of you do bad things."

"We're doomed." Waluigi said.

"Alright…" I said. "Bowser's loses by…27 points! You guys got owned hard!"

"Shut up!"

"Time for you guys to got to tribal counsel!" I said, ignoring the rude remark.

Meanwhile, Luigi is fishing. Barefoot, he has also only caught five big fish. He feels a yank, and reels in his own foot. He starts crying, and his fangirls smother him with kisses as they fix up his wound.

Meanwhile, all of them who were in tribal counsel were nervous. They had already voted whom they wanted off. "The unlucky one is….Bowser!"

"Why did you guys vote me off!?" Bowser yelled.

"We wanted show all the Yoshi fans how much we cared about Yoshi after you killed him AND threw him in the trench." His team said.

"Well, what's my prize?" Bowser said.

"You can have…" Johanni said.

"THE BIG GAY DANCE!" King Dedede said. And Dedede big gay danced him to death.

Will Luigi ever figure why is fan-girls are on the island? What is this key that Daisy found? Will Bowser ever get revenge on King Dedede? Will Yoshi come back to life to save King Dedede? Will Toad go on adventure after a day of boredom? Will there be "The Big Gay Dance" Festival? Why am I asking you all this?

Special Appearances include: King Dedede and Luigi's fangirls. And the big Gay Dance!


End file.
